


Cloying on the Tongue

by WingedBeastie



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedBeastie/pseuds/WingedBeastie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In celebration of their departure from Ohtori Academy, Anthy decides to make a treat for Utena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloying on the Tongue

Anthy Himemiya decided that this day would be the day she made something nice for Utena, to celebrate.

Celebrate what? Graduation? Freedom of choice? Freedom from _him_?

Her frown was slight as the Witch raced about in her mind, questions for answer-less questions and backup plans for plans. She said a quick prayer that Utena wouldn't read too much into the act of her cooking something. Resting for a moment, she began her baking crucible.

The batter came together with ease, and the icing was equal in simplicity. Fumbling in the utensil drawer, she reached for the spatula. The shine made her flinch a bit, fascinated at how the metal caught the light just right.

Testing her little thought, she turned the utensil to mimic Utena's salute. Her hand upwards, palm facing forward with her thumb to the ground. When she turned the utensil so the flat side rested against her palm, she saw Akio's eye reflect back at her.

A shriek exploded from her as she dropped the offending utensil, but she managed to restrain herself quickly. Staring at the spatula for a few long moments, she picked it up, washed it and returned to her task at hand. It wouldn't be long before Utena returned to her errands and she wanted to make sure everything was per- good.

Swirl the spatula, spread the frosting, dot the top to make a pretty peak.

The monotony of the motions was getting to her. In all honesty, she was glad to have something nice to do with the domestic talents she had picked up over the years. Perhaps next year's celebration would be something a bit less time consuming. With two more cupcakes to go, she pat herself on the back for managing to finish before her Prince returned. It was a particular text but the old cookbook was clear on the technique necessary for beautiful confections. She continued to follow instructions. First, swirl with enough force that the spread of frosting is even - uniformity makes the presentation. Second, turn the pastry, rather than your wrist so you get a nice even stroke. Finally, tap the top of the frosting with the spatula so it makes a nice point. It helps the sprinkles look as though they're cascading down the frosting. One more, she rejoiced mentally - the stove hadn't finished cooling yet and it was uncomfortable to say the least.

Her discomfort caused her memories of her the lessons before the duels began to surge forward. She would never forget the feeling of the grip on her wrist that her brother used while he taught her. Nor would she forget her sibling's breath hot on her ear, as he explained the tactics she was to use.

" _Swirl the tension in the room - make sure you magnify them and not yourself. Their desires must be strong enough to clash, strong enough to face Eternity._ "

Caught in reverie, he mind replayed their late night observations of the planetarium's projections. The flashing constellations making images of new lambs for the slaughter.

" _Spread yourself among the duelists - keep yourself visible and them wanting Revolution_."

His hands adjusting her Bride uniform, spidery fingers and his gentle, insistent pull of the fabric at her hips.

" _Make sure you turn at your hips to make the fabric cascade in swirls from your waist_."

Anthy paused, feeling her blood run cold and skin grow dewy with sweat. She frosted the last cupcake - lines uneven from shaking so much and set it in the corner of the tray. Setting down the spatula and smoothing the front of her dress, she made her way to the love seat in the living room. The house was clean, the treats were ready and everything was in place for Utena's arrival. There was nothing to consume her adrenaline and for a moment she felt so empty with out the constant pain of the Million Swords.

With a shudder Anthy buried her head in her hands, wishing for the lights or the dress or his touch - anything to fill the silence in her mind.

Faced with nothing but her beloved Utena and their perfect little home, she began to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Formerly a story on my old ff.net account entitled "Cupcake Project."


End file.
